1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a mobile terminal having a lateral display unit and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Terminals may be generally classified into mobile/portable terminals or stationary terminals according to their mobility. Mobile terminals may also be classified as handheld terminals or vehicle mounted terminals according to whether or not a user can directly carry the terminal.
Mobile terminals have become increasingly more functional. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some mobile terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of content such as videos and television programs.
As it becomes multifunctional, a mobile terminal can be allowed to capture still images or moving images, play music or video files, play games, receive broadcast and the like, so as to be implemented as an integrated multimedia player.
Various attempts have been applied in terms of hardware and software to implement such a complicated function of the multimedia player. For an example, user interface environments for allowing a user to make payment using a terminal in an easy and convenient manner have been provided.
Furthermore, many users have their mobile terminals to express their own personalities, and accordingly, various designs are required for the mobile terminals. Such designs may also include structural changes and improvements for the user to more conveniently use the mobile terminal. A lateral display unit and a user interface using the same will be taken into consideration for such structural changes and improvements.